Hear You Me
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: A TidusYuna songfiction, based on Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me. More to come, probably involving Baralai and Gippal and either Yuna or Paine.


_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

It was always you I fell into. Lulu, Wakka, even Rikku…They loved me. I loved them. But I couldn't find the comfort, the safety in them that I found in your arms. I don't know why. I'd known Lulu and Wakka longer then I'd known you. Rikku was fiercely protective of me. But was always you I turned to. I never got to tell you how much that meant to me. I'd told myself that I could tell you later. When our journey was over. That I'd have another chance. I lied to myself. I didn't say anything to you. Except I loved you. Could that describe my gratitude?

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

I look over Spira from our airship. I sometimes wonder, what would you think if you saw me now? I'm stronger then I used to be. I carry myself with pride. What would you say if you saw these changes in me? Would you know you were the reason I am here where I am? I never could thank you for what you'd done for me. How you'd helped me discover myself among the plethora of personalities. As just Yuna. Not the daughter of the high summoner Braska, not as the little adopted sister of Lulu and Wakka, and not even today, as the High Summoner who defeated Sin forever. Mere titles. You helped me discover the true Yuna. I never said thank you. I know I'll never be able to.

_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_  
_The fayth said that they'd do what they could. Maybe they'll be able to help me. But that is a dream, a hope that torments me at night, allowing no sleep. What little sleep I get sends me down paths that help me relive my memories of you. I awake and wonder if I want to sleep again. The dreams give me a bliss, a peace. Waking gives me pain, knowing that you aren't there to hold me like in Macalania, to kiss my tears away and tell me things will be ok. And I pray to whatever gods there are that the fayth bring you back. Bring you home.

_  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

Maybe if you were hear tonight, I could sing to you. I've been singing a lot, lately. I could sing you something beautiful, something that spoke of you. I'd sing so that you knew what I could never say to you. So that the multitude of words I left unspoken, invisible to be read between the words 'I love you' could be voiced. Sing for a soul, a heart so beautiful, it couldn't last. It was only…a dream. A dream of the fayth. The fayth that couldn't allow him to live. Now all you are is truly a dream. A dream that echoes in my mind, only as…a whistle?

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

A whistle. No, impossible. The fayth…they said they'd try. It couldn't have worked. Could it have? Oh, gods, there it is again. I hear it. Tears flow fast and hard as I run down into the bridge, give orders to get to Besaid, immediately. A bumpy landing, doors open, I run, slide, fall…get up and run. Gods. I see a glint of gold in the sunlight. You turn…it is you. I'd seen Shuyin before, but somehow, I'd know he wasn't you. I see your face. So familiar, the same face that I'd last seen two years ago. I still knew your features better then my own. You're beautiful. I rush down, down, down…into your arms. My body conforms to yours as it hadn't Shuyin's. Yes, you are Tidus. You are my friend, my lover, my angel. You are my sleepless nights and my haunted days. You are my most beautiful dreams, my most painful memory. But none of that now. You are here, with me. To stay. You are home

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me, my friends._

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._


End file.
